


They say it won't last forever

by flyinggraceon



Category: Batman (Comics), The Flash (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Birdflash - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr, princes-servant au, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinggraceon/pseuds/flyinggraceon
Summary: “You know,” Dick told him, still squinting his eyes, “you’re actually really hot.”...Collection of (short) birdflash prompts on tumblr! Rating and warnings will vary from chapter to chapter.Fic title from Noah Cyrus' "We Are..." that came out literally yesterday.





	1. Prompt: Tipsy kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Teen and up audiences.  
> Warning: Underage drinking.
> 
>  
> 
> [Link to tumblr post.](http://jendallrush.tumblr.com/post/137587233888/6-tipsy-kiss-birdflash-pleasee)

Dick’s head rested on Wally’s arm and he drank down another gulp of the beer he most definitely shouldn’t be drinking in the first place. Not at age sixteen. Wally tried to stop him, as the good, caring best friend he was, but Dick knew how to get away with stuff – and there was no way Wally could tell him no when he gave him that face.

So he took the bottle from Dick’s hand and drained the resting liquid (Dick had other bottles awaiting). If he couldn’t get him to stop, at least he’d get rid of some of it, since his hyper-accelerated metabolism took care of alcohol for him. 

Dick reached for another bottle to open it, almost immediately, but Wally grabbed his hand mid-air and stopped him. Dick turned to look at him, and even with his bat-trained skills, Wally could see that Dick was mildly tipsy, maybe even borderline drunk. This was enough.

“Dick, I know you’re upset, but you can’t just – ”

“’m not upset. ‘m dime. Fine.”

Wally snorted, “yeah, right buddy.” 

He laced their fingers and placed Dick’s hand in his lap. Dick leaned to the forward and squinted his eyes. Wally turned to look at him and he was so close he could smell the alcohol on his breath. 

“You know,” Dick told him, still squinting his eyes, “you’re actually really hot.”

Wally’s eyes widened and his face blushed pure red.

“Err, yeah. I know. What’s the statement for doctor?”

And before Wally realised it – wow, too fast for a speedster? – Dick’s lips were on his. Kissing him. It was over all too soon, and Wally just sat there, dumbfounded, wide eyes and chapped lips.

Dick was smiling – a dumb, drunk smile and Wally knew he wouldn’t remember that the next day. Wally brought his free hand to his lips and felt them, not quite believing what had just happened. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but then Dick fell to Wally’s lap. A few moments later, he was asleep.

And after that, Wally couldn’t help but to grin stupidly. Yeah, his best friend was drunk and upset. Yeah, said drunk best friend was asleep and drooling on his lap. But, his best friend had just kissed him – drunk, whatever, but it was proof enough for him. He’d wait until he was ready. For now, they had this kiss.

(Even if Dick wouldn’t remember it.)


	2. Prompt: cutting out hearts of paper.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ft. artist!wally because i love that headcanon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: For everyone.  
> Warnings: None.

Valentine’s Day, everyone’s favorite – or, more like M’gann’s favorite. She squealed in joy when they calendar hit February first, and insisted they should all do something together.

“It’s a day to show our friends that we appreaciate them, too, right?”

And they all, even Kaldur, had tried to avoid doing anything, but after M’gann’s eyes started to tear Conner agreed to participate. If Superboy was helping out, everyone else damn would too.

That was how Wally and Dick ended up with the job of making decorations for the cave.

“I know we said we’d use strawberry and taffy pinks, but what if we added punch, bubblegum, ballet slipper and magenta too?” Wally asked, much to Dick’s pleasure, with a serious demeanor. 

Dick smirked at the red head, “Go wild buddy.”

It wasn’t until then that Wally looked up from his current work in progress – what was he even doing anyway? – with a confused look on his face. Why was Dick being sarcastic about color variety and…

Oh.

“Dude!”

Dick cackled in response and let Wally play-punch him in the arm.

“I’m sorry – I just – this is just so good – ” He said between laughs.

Wally rolled his eyes and went back to adding glitter to what probably was a card for M’gann. Or any other of the multiple girls he drooled over at school.

“Yeah. I like art-crafts, so what?”

Dick chuckled and went back picking out colored papers for their crafts.

“Nothing dude. You’re just such a science nerd sometimes it’s so easy forget you’re an art nerd too.”

Wally grinned cheekily, still looking down to his card, before adding his signature to it. Dick tried to sneak a look, now curious, but Wally closed it before he could read anything.

“I’m taking that as a compliment,” he replied. Then he proceeded to stick his hand in front of Dick, holding the card, “also, happy bro-day.”

Dick raised his eyebrows in surprise and looked at the card in Wally’s hand. He reached for it without question and opened it. Nothing too fancy, just a pretty font in glitter that read: “happy bromine day”.

Dick guffawed and fist-bumped Wally before each went back to their tasks.


	3. Prompt: wearing each other’s clothes (post-sexy times)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen and up audiences.  
> Warning: Sexy times implied guys [wink wink]
> 
> also! dick’s fifteen here because of reasons.

Dick blinked a few times before opening his eyes. His breathed in deeply before stretching himself, his arm brushing warm skin – Wally’s warm skin. He rolled so he was facing his best friend, or, whatever they were now (they would always be best friends, in spite of the state of their relationship), and just watched him sleep. His breathing was deep and even, and his arms were toward Dick. Dick decided to put his own around him and brought Wally to his chest.

He felt Wally shift in his arms and snake his arms around Dick’s torso.

“Morning,” Wally croaked out.

Dick smiled, breathed in Wally’s hair and tightened his hold on Wally in response. He heard Wally hum contently, and they lay in silence a few moments until Wally spoke up again.

“Is this my shirt?”

Dick blinked and looked down at the red t-shirt he was wearing – they were in Wally’s room and his shirt was sweaty, okay? He needed to wear something or freeze to death.

“Uh, maybe.”

Wally shuffled until he was looking at Dick, leaning a lot closer than it was probably necessary, but neither of them would complain about that.

“Heh, it looks better on you anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i never got around writing an nsfw version of this prompt, should i? idk.


	4. Prompt: getting drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: underage drinking.  
> Rating: Teenage and up audiences.
> 
> dick is fifteen and wally is seventeen!

“Aren’t you a little young to drink?” asked Wally, watching as Dick drank down another red cup of whatever alcoholic drink he was drinking now. This made it the fourth, or something.

Dick cleaned the liquid off his lips with his sleeve and raised an eyebrow at Wally. 

“Says the seventeen year old who is drinking twice as much as I am.”

Wally grinned, “Yeah, but said seventeen year old can’t get drunk, unlike yourself, Mr. Flaming Red Cheeks.”

Dick punched Wally’s shoulder and set down the empty cup, glaring.

“Doesn’t mean you should be drinking anyway. Barry would still ground you.”

Dick swayed a little and blinked – okay, maybe he’d drunk a little over what he could handle. The movement didn’t go unnoticed by Wally, who held Dick by his shoulders.

“Yeah, wouldn’t want to think about what Bruce would do to you. Do to me.” He put an arm around Dick’s shoulders to steady him and started walking, pulling Dick with him, “So I’m taking you to bed and giving you tons and tons of water so that The Batman doesn’t murder me for corrupting his tiny, little son.”

Dick wanted to argue. He wanted to say that he didn’t feel sleepy, and that he was not thirsty, but deep down he knew it was for the best. So all he could do was frown and say, “’m not tiny.”

Wally snorted and smiled, “Yeah, whatever you say, Boy Wonder.”


	5. Prompt: getting a tattoo/tattooing each other’s name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: young justice season 2 post end-game(ish).  
> Rating: Teenage and up audiences.
> 
> this was a two part prompt but i uploaded both parts here because?? why not??
> 
> two chapters in a row because i'm impatient.
> 
> also, don't hesitate to send me a prompt or just a message to chat at my tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> [jendallrush](jendallrush.tumblr.com)

**PART 1**

Time stopped and all Dick could hear was his heart beating slowly. Slowly, like every thing he did. Unable to catch up with the reality — like every time Wally ran. Wally ran and ran and Dick couldn’t catch up, even now, as Wally ran in that beam of light, Dick just couldn’t catch up.

Wally ran, ran, ran, and he was gone.

* * *

Exactly one day before the month anniversary of Wally’s ceasing to existence, Dick lies awake in the darkness of his bedroom. He doesn’t think, not about his inability to stop it from happening, not about the unfairness about it, not about his family, not about what Barry said after it happened.

(“Just tell them, okay?”)  
  
He doesn’t think about any of it, because that’s all he’s done until now and his experience with grieving tells him that it’d only make things worse.

He’s obviously not thinking when he stand up and dresses to leave, and definitely not thinking as he enters the shop and tells the girl what he wants and answers all of her questions. He sits down and listens to her warnings and instructions, and he just nods. He lets her hold him, he closes his eyes and doesn’t let himself think of it at all.

The needle penetrates his skin, and he lets himself think he won’t regret this in the morning.

* * *

 

**PART 2**

Time vanished in a beam of light and all Wally could see was pure darkness and polar-white light twinkling and dazzling at random speeds around him, like beacons calling for lost souls. His lost soul. He couldn’t feel the floor under his feet anymore, but he was still  _running, moving._

He heard a distant sound of home and brought himself to a stop–he let the light of one of the beams consume him in hopes of something. Anything.

* * *

Wally has a theory, but he’s not sure he believes it because it’s actually solid or because he just  _wants_  to believe it. Either way, it goes like this: he’s in an alternate universe. The beacons of light he saw a few weeks before, right after that mission in the Antarctic, are the entrance to them from the speed force (to which he’d gained access from the combination of speeds and something else he couldn’t decipher yet). He read a recent scientific article about alternate universe and contacted the author. 

He feels a pinch on his skin, and while it hurts it’s also tender and reminds him of home. He looks at the place in his arm where he felt it, and right there, there is a red mark, like he scratched himself. 

Yes, he decides, a blue bird tattoo would do nicely there.

 

[jendallrush](jendallrush.tumblr.com)


	6. Prompt: “who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: None.  
> Rating: For everyone.

Wally rolled over in his bed, barely conscious of the soft footsteps in his bedroom. Then, he felt the bed sink in weight, soon followed by a warm hand on his cheek, slightly, barely, patting it. 

“Walls.”

Wally’s eyes popped open and he saw none other than his best friend hovering over his face with a huge smile on his face.

“…Dick?”

Dick grinned. Wally grinned. In a span of seconds, Wally was sitting up, hugging Dick, tightly. Dick hugged him back, just as tight.

“What are you doing here?” he whispered, his breath brushing Dick’s neck, sending chills over the raven-haired boy. 

“I left early.”  _To see you_ , was completely implied. Wally hugged him tighter.

“Good.”

They stayed like that a few beats, taking in each others presence, notably _too_ long to be platonic, but honestly, they were beyond caring, at that moment.

“So did you literally just get here?” 

Dick nodded against his shoulder, before breaking to hug to see Wally’s face.

“Ditched Bruce at the manor,” he said simply, as if ditching The Batman was a doable thing. 

Wally grinned anyway.

“You little shit.”

Dick shrugged, “He obviously knows. Probably knew I’d do that.”

“No doubt.”

Dick then, over-conscious of himself, backed away and rubbed his neck.

“Anyway, wanna go get ice-cream or something?”

Wally snorted. 

“Seriously?”

Dick half nodded, half shrugged.

“Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for  _ice cream_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> context: Dick was sent away to a boarding school due to some news reporter getting just too close to Robin for Bruce’s liking, plus, for a math competition overseas. He ditched the competition during the finals, because he figured he wouldn’t be concentrating at all knowing he’d been so far from Wally just after the almost-kiss-incident (yes, there was such an incident in this context).


	7. Prompt: "why the hell are you bleeding?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teenage and Up  
> Warnings: Blood(? just a little bit)

Dick opened the door to Wally’s and his shared apartment, pretty early in the morning, feeling absolutely exhausted. He dropped his jacket on a chair and slipped into bed, beside Wally.

“Babe?” Wally asked, obviously still half asleep, as he turned around to embrace Dick.

Wally’s eyes were barely open, but Dick smiled apologetically nonetheless.

“Sorry I’m so late, got caught in some things back home,” he said, realising his mistake only after he’d said it.

Wally’s eyes shot open, “Home?”

Dick cringed at Wally’s tone, but remained silent, hoping to avoid a confrontation. Wally, slowly sat up, finally taking Dick’s image in.

“I thought this  _was_  your home,” he finally said, waving his hands around.

Dick shrugged, “It is, you know what I mean.”

Wally frowned, taking a closer look at Dick’s body. Dick tried not to tense inder the attention.

“Dick,” he whispered.

The he noticed, the wound on his abdomen had opened up again.

“Why the  _hell_  are you bleeding?”

And then, Wally’s expression, tone, the conversation and the overall situation, made Dick bubble in anger.  _Why_  did he have to hide from his own boyfriend?

“I’m fine.” 

Wally scowled and reached to lift Dick’s shirt, except, Dick grabbed his wrist and stopped him midway.

“I said I’m fine.”

Wally pulled his hand away, “Clearly, you’re not.”

Dick sat stood up, “I’m gonna go clean it. It’s nothing,” but before he left, Wally said: “It’s not  _nothing_ , stop saying that!”

“Well, then, what  _do_  you want me to say?”

Wally stood up, and lighting fast was right beside him.

“I want you to  _keep_  your promises.”

Dick turned to face Wally, “It’s not like I went looking for it!”

Wally took a step forward, “Oh really?”

Dick hesitated, only for a second, before taking a step forward too, “I couldn’t just stand and watch.”

Wally sighed, anger conveyed in just every movement he made, “It doesn’t work that way, and you know it.”

Dick looked away, and as he brushed past Wally, he said, “We can’t all just give up the life, Wally.”

* * *

context: dick and wally have been living together for a while, and wally had slowly been giving up the hero life, whereas dick didn’t. they talked about a future together, and it obviously (apparently) involved less hero stuff and more normal stuff. it’s not really working out.


	8. Prompt: "I love you. I’m completely and utterly in love with you. Please don’t get married"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: For everyone.  
> Warnings: None.

Dick tensed as Wally threw an arm around his shoulders. The speedster was drunk, for the very first time, ever, and if it were any other situation Dick would be having a blast.

However,

“Dick, I can’t believe I just got married!”

Dick smiled, slowly but surely taking away Wally’s speedster-enhanced drink.

“I know Wally, I’m your best man, I’m supposed to know these things.”

Wally frowned.

“Then why aren’t you happy?”

_I should have said something._

__‘I love you. I’m completely and utterly in love with you. Please don’t get married.’_  
_

__Something._ _

__Anything._ _

“I’m a bit more worried about you making a fool of yourself on your wedding, because Artemis specifically asked to avoid this.”

Dick brought Wally’s drink up to his face and smelled it – it  _reeked_  of alcohol.

“I could probably get drunk from smelling this,” he mumbled.

Wally put a finger from his free hand on Dick’s chest and said: “You know, and all this  _time_  I thought you wanted to marry me.”

Dick waved it off as a joke, “You could always leave your bride for me.”

Wally leaned on Dick, almost collapsing had Dick not held him.

“I can’t do that, I  _loooove_  Artemis.”

Dick smiled, a bit sadly, and said: “Well, then, that’s good to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go check out my tumblr ( [jendallrush](jendallrush.tumblr.com) )! i'm always taking prompts :^)
> 
> also! feedback is very, very welcomed.


	9. prompt: Princes/s falls for servant + Mermaids/Merpeople AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To sum it up, the Royal Family has enough drama as it is, and it doesn’t need any more of it—it definitely doesn’t need the Heir to the Throne Princes Richard to be dating the neighbouring Kingdom’s delivery boy, Wallace West. But, well. Whoops?
> 
> “Mister Prince, your highness—”
> 
> “Oh god, Wally, shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from the [prompt blender post](http://flyinggraceon.tumblr.com/post/175978060673/the-prompt-blender) i made on tumblr, anon sent: For the plot blender thing 8+e birdflash please?
> 
> Being: Princes/s falls for servant + Mermaids/Merpeople AU
> 
> Rating: everyone.  
> Warnings: people call dick a circus brat and an "impure race"
> 
> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy♡

Richard “Dick” John Grayson Wayne is the adopted son of King Bruce Wayne The Dark. The Gothic Kingdom,  _their_ kingdom, located in naturally dark, cold waters, is well know for being chaotic and filled with social injustices, which only makes the King’s work even more outstanding (fighting abusers, stealers and evil-doers by his own hand, and then, offering jobs and opportunities for them to change their ways).  
  
He was often criticised by the high society of his own kingdom, even more so when he adopted an  _acrobat_  of an  _impure race_ , from a  _circus_  no less. Which is honestly ridiculous, because Merpeople are  _not_  a ‘pure’ race, by definition. They’re a mix of fish and humans for god’s sake.  
  
And then, Dick joined Bruce at the tender age of eight years-old to fight crime and became a well-known legend across the Underwater Kingdoms.   
  
To sum it up, the Royal Family has enough drama as it is, and it doesn’t need any more of it—it definitely doesn’t need the Heir to the Throne Princes Richard to be dating the neighbouring Kingdom’s delivery boy, Wallace West. But, well. Whoops?  
  
“Mister Prince, your highness—”  
  
“Oh god, Wally,  _shut up_.”  
  
Wally smirks, looks around before swimming forward, meeting his boyfriend in a warm embrace. It’s a necessity, really, Gothic Kingdom is just really cold.  
  
“Missed you,” he whispers, his chin on the top of Dick’s head.  
  
Dick pulls away just enough to look at Wally, and smiles. “I missed you too.”  
  
Wally smiles back and leans forward to kiss him—except Dick pulls away and looks around in alarm. The hall is empty, still. “Sorry.”  
  
Wally looks down but says nothing.  
  
“You want, um. We could go to my room?”  
  
A laugh bubbles up Wally throat even as he tries to conceal it, and then feigning indignation he says: “Princes Dick, the audacity! To think I am  _that kind_ of merperson, it’s outrageous—”  
  
Dick giggles and, discreetly looking around once more, he leans forward to peck Wally’s lips. “Okay, we can always go to the Main Room and you can float near the couch while ‘I’ watch a movie?”  
  
Wally frowns, “No, okay, steamy make-out in your room seems more like it. I guess I’ll just have to settle.”  
  
Dick rolls his eyes but pulls Wally by the wrist anyway. “Keep that up and you’re going to have to swim back to Central Sea with a boner.”  
  
Wally gulped and, even though he knew Dick didn’t actually mean it, he kept quiet.  
  
Once in the privacy of Dick’s bedroom, the lay down in his bed, Wally’s hand on Dick’s waist and Dick’s on Wally’s chest. Dick kissed gently Wally’s jaw and Wally slid his hand to Dick’s back, slowly moving up and down.  
  
“Do you… Do you still think this is a good idea?”  
  
Dick’s eyes widened in surprise. He didn’t need any clarification, he knew exactly what he was talking about.   
  
Dick’s hand slip to cup Wally’s cheek. “Of course I do, Wally, I  _love_  you. I love you.”  
  
Wally gave him a small smile, but the uneasiness in his eyes was still there.  
  
“I know, I know. I love you too, like, a lot. Which is why I just… I know you dating me could be so bad for your reputation—”  
  
Dick frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but Wally continued. “— _which_ you’ve worked so hard to earn. You’re your kingdom’s hero, but you’re also the successor to the throne and, I don’t know. I’m the delivery boy, and I’m not even from Gothic.”  
  
“Wally that’s not—I’m sorry If I’ve ever made you feel like you’re undeserving because you’re  _not_. I just didn’t want our relationship to be public because… then you’ll be in the public eye. They’ll follow you places and they’ll say really mean things in Talks Shows like that you’re only with me for the money or the power or, I don’t know, like they did with me when Bruce took me in.”   
  
Dick stroked Wally’s cheek with his thumb. “I just… I was the circus brat for the first years and I don’t want that for you.”  
  
Wally grabbed Dick’s hand and kissed it. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”  
  
“It’s okay.”  
  
“It’s not, but you handled it amazingly and you had Bruce’s and Alfred’s support and I have you.”  
  
Dick smiled, “That you do.”  
  
“So if you’re okay with dating the delivery boy then I’m okay with being the Gold Digger or whatever.”  
  
Dick laughed, leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend on more time, smiling against his lips. “Okay. Okay we can start by telling Bruce.”  
  
Wally groaned. “Shit,  _fuck_.”  
  
In the years to come King Bruce would adopt several children more and then discover a lost biological child, so needless to say, the Delivery Boy Incident was easily forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [link to this fic on tumblr](http://flyinggraceon.tumblr.com/post/175998511583/for-the-plot-blender-thing-8-e-birdflash-please)

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading and extra tyyy if you leave a kudos!


End file.
